Something about Anastasia
by bradhig
Summary: When two guards at the Ipatiev House get orders they can't understand and believe they cannot carry out. What will they do?    A story about the real Anastasia and her family.


Something about Anastasia

by

Boris age 23 stood outside the Ipatiev House on guard duty. He watched the youngest grand duchess Anastasia laughing and dancing around. Boris said to himself "How beautiful she is. Sad that anyone would want to hurt her or her sisters."

Then Boris friend Ivan came with news.

"The commandant wants to see us all inside now. Sounds like something's up. ",Ivan said.

Both Boris Michovniah and Ivan Demekov 21 had been at Ekaterinburg for two months as guarads posted at the house of special purpose. There was only one special purpose Boris could think of and he kept it to himself. As a former palace guard Boris had seen Anastasia and her family from a distance then he joined the Bosheviks. Like so many he believed Lenin's speeches about peace ,equality ,and freedom ,but now he saw it differently. A civil war had broken out and there was no sign of an end in sight. Both Boris and Ivan had seen many horrible acts commited by the reds. Shelling of innocent villages accused of hiding whites ,people shot without a free trial , and worse the Romanov's being held in this awful place with a major battle brewing. Once inside they headed downstairs to a long room next to a cellar and a store room. Yakov Yurovsky was waiting from. To Boris Yurovsky was a cold and sinister man. Both men why they were here. A group of ten headed by Yurovsky had been brought in to replace other guards who were too sympathetic to the grand duchesses. They stood in line by one wall waiting.

"Due to the situation the time has come to make certain arrangements in case they are needed. ",Yurovsky said.

"We are to began planning for the possible execution of the imperial family. I will assign each one of you a target and you will aim for the heart. I will kill the former czar and the former heir myself. ",Yurovsky continued.

"Noo thought Boris this wasn't any good at all. Only cowards give such others. ",Boris thought

Yurovsky went down the line assigning each man a target. Then he got to Boris.

"You will kill Grand Duchess Anastasia Romanov and you will kill Grand Duchess Maria Romanov. ",Yurovsky said.

"No she's just a teenager and not a threat. Did Lenin give the order? ",Boris asked

"Are you getting sympathetic Boris I could have you replaced? The order has come from local officals for now however we are hopeful Lenin will give us orders soon. ",Yurovsky said.

"No I am not it's just sick. What's the point of killing any of the girls anyway? I would feel better about it if the order came directly from Lenin himself. How do you think he would feel if someone gave such a order behind his back?",Boris asked.

"Well because the whites may try to use the girls as a rally point and they may even try to install them as rulers of this country. I believe Lenin would look fondly on us even if he didn't give the order. ",Yurovsky said.

"Thanks I just needed it explained. ",Boris answered.

"Do you have a gun Boris? I haven't seen you with one. ",Yurovsky asked.

Boris pulled out a Russian Nagant seven shot revlver and handed it to Yurovsky. ",Boris said.

"Ahh a Nagant one of the better Russian weapons. Maybe you would be interested something like this. ",Yurovsky said as he showed Boris his Colt pistol.

"A foreign gun? Shouldn't we do this Russian Style with all Russian weapons? ",Boris asked.

Yurovsky headed Boris his Nagant back.

"It doesn't matter what weapons we use as long as we get the job done. We will use the cellar over there if and when the time comes. Dismissed.",Yurovsky said

Boris and Ivan headed for the cellar and went in.

"Why in here? Shouldn't it be ouside with rifles? We would be at point blank range in here.",Ivan said.

"Because it's a damn bottleneck a nice place to set up an ambush or keep someone from escaping. ",Boris said.

"I can't do it. I can't kill Anastasia. ",Boris said sadly.

"I feel the same way about Maria but what can we do? Turn on our own men they would kill us in a second. Try to pull them out and the same. ",Ivan said.

"Alexi is ill with haemophilia and one bullet will take him out. Even if we could save the former czar he would never make it out of town alive and Alexandra won't leave in. The four Grand Duchesses however are healthy and we could save them. ",Boris said.

"We have to think of something and fast. ",Boris said.

They left the cellar. Later on Boris was helping other guards load a truck in town.

"What is the extra gas for? Something planning to drive to Moscow? What is in those canS? ",Boris asked.

"NO we are going to pour acid on the bodies and burn them after we strip them down to make it harder to identify them. ",a guard said.

Boris suddenly had an idea. They returned to the Ipatiev house. The family was inside the living room sitting and talking.

Boris walked past them and looked at Anastasia while holding the tears back. Tatiana noticed him.

"Something is bothering that guard. He almost looked like he wanted to cry. ",Tatiana said.

"Why would a guard be sad? They hate us. ",Anastasia asked.

"It was like he felt something terrible was happening. ',Tatiana said.

That night while most of the guards went into town and got drunk Boris and Ivan stood an extra watch. The commandant thought hightly of them for being so dedicated to the cause. The family was asleep inside.

"Those fools should stay sobor in case the order comes. They won't be any good drunk. ',Ivan said.

"Might make our plan easier if they can't even shoot straight. ",Boris said.

Then another guard came running out.

"The commandant wants you to go and get the others back immediately. We just got an order from local officals to carry out the execution plan. ",the guard said.

Boris and Ivan drove into town and collected the other guards. They all returned to the Ipatiev House and waited outside. Boris and Ivan watched as the family were being lead down by Yurovsky.

"Do you think they suspect what's happening? ",Boris whispered to Ivan.

"They don't have a clue. ",Ivan answered.

The men were ordered to get the truck with the supplies. Boris and Ivan waited near the cellar door. Some men had a large machine gun pointed up the steps leading outside in case anyone tried to rescue the family. Some time later the rest of the mean returned and they entered the cellar. Yurovsky pulled out a piece of paper.

"Because your relatives continue to attack the Soviet Union the Ural Committee has ordered us to execute you. ",Yurovsky said.

"What What? ",the former czar said.

Then Yurovksy shot him in the head and then Alexi. The shooting began. Boris fired at Anastasia and she fainted. Then he noticed something the bullets were bouncing off and not harming her. After he used all seven shots in his Nagant he walked over to the girls lying in the corner. Boris felt Anastasis and she was still alive. "Shhhh. "he said to her as he helt a finger in front of his mouth. Boris and Ivan determined that the girls were still alive but how to get them out. Then Boris rubbed his hand in blood and smeared it on the girls clothes while shooting went one around them and smoke had filled the room and reduced visibility to the point where the men could barely see. Then the firing stopped and some of the other men checked the the bodies.

"The heir , Nicholas the bloody , and his Germen Bitch are dead. The servents are dead over here. Hey you what about the girls?",a guard asked Boris.

"Their dead too. Got them in the heart. ",Boris answered.

Ivan went with other men to get sheets to cover the bodies while Boris stayed below laying the girls bodies out and positioning their arms and legs together. Ivan returned with the sheets and they wrapped the girls up and took them to a truck. Unfortunately two other bodies were in the truck and another guard was in the front seat so they could not escape yet. Boris drove while Ivan sat in the back alone with the girls. THey followed another truck with the other bodies light rain began to fall. Then they stopped in a wooded area. Boria meet Ivan outside.

"Okay after we strip them we take them. To take them with their clothes on would make the others suspecious if they didn't have all the clothes to burn. Ivan try to save those jewels if you can. Boris and Ivan felt bad as the removed the girls skirts and blouses. Ivan pulled the jewels out of the corsets and put them in a bag. Anastasia was the first one that Boris finished with. He then picked up her naked form and carried her. Boris put her in the front seat of the truck and gave her his coat to cover herself. Ivan placed Maria in the back and they hurried went to finish with Olga and Tatiana. They saw a guard bashed Nicholas in the face with a shovel and others pouring acid on the bodies. Finally they finished stripping Olga and Tatiana then put them in the back of the truck. Boris climbed into the drivers seat and Ivan got in back wit the other grils. He gave them his coat , under coat, and Boris under coat to keep warm and covered. Boris drove away slowly until they were out of sight and then sped off.

"Why did you strip us? Are you planning to rape us? ",Anastasia asked.

"Such beauty. Sad to think there were people who wanted to destroy such beautiful Romanov flowers. ",Boris answered.

Ivan was checked the others for wounds when Olga giggled out.

"Hey watch it there mister. ",Olga said.

Ivan had gotten a little too close to her left breast.

"I was checking for flesh wounds. Doesn't look like any of you have any.",Ivan said.

"You girls look beautiful even without clothes. You can really see your innocence. ",Ivan continued.

"Innocence? ",Maria asked.

"Yes you know not that kind of innocence I mean that you are care free,beautiful ,kind ,sweet, and wouldn't harm anyone. ",Ivan said.

"You shot at us in the cellar and now you save us? ",Anastasia asked.

"I didn't want to kill you. I prayed I wouldn't hurt you and when the bullets started bouncing off those gens you had hidden I know I wouldn't. Beside they would have executed us if we hadn't fired a single shot. ",Boris said.

"We had to let them burn your clothes and think they still had your bodies otherwise if they came up short on clothes they might get suspecious. Sorry we had to do that. ",Ivan said.

"It's alright you saved us anyway. ",Olga said.

"I heard rumors that they raped you on the Rus? I would be horrifed if that was true. ",Boris said.

"No the didn't even touch us. ",Tatiana said.

"Good I feel better now. Lenin talks of peace and yet he advocates violence. Why doesn't he negotiate with the whites like he did with the Germens. Why continue to fight? ",Boris said.

"He is a coward who lets others do the dirty work for him. ",Maria said.

"Yes he is and so is the Ural Committee. A bunch of cowards who took the easy way out and didn't even want to try to work it out. ",Boris said.

"Who do you think is the most beautiful of us?",Tatiana asked.

"That is easy Anastasia. ",Boris said.

Anastasia giggled and laughed. Boris stopped the truck and pulled out his gun. He loaded one bullet in it and handed it to Anastasia.

"What is that for? ",Anastasia asked.

"Ther is one bullet in there. Pull the hammer back and pull the trigger. Point it at me and end my life if you want. I hurt you and humiliated your sisters I tried to kill you. ",Boris said.

"Why Boris why? ",Ivan asked.

Anastasia held up the Nagant and pointed it at Boris. She pulled the trigger slightly and then stopped.

"I can't kill my savior. You did what you had to. ",Anastasia said.

She pushed the hammer back into position. Boris took the gun and removed the bullet. Then he placed the gun in his pocket. Boris pulled several spent bullets out.

"Here take thsee bullets. They are the ones I fired at you. ",Boris said.

"What could I do with used bullets? ",Anastasia asked.

"A reminder of what I did and what those men did to your family. ",Anastasia said.

Anastasia took the bullets and held on to them. Boris started the truck and drove again.

"Where will we go? ",Maria asked.

"We find the white army and tell them what happened tonight. ",Boris said.

"If Anastasia had been running things there wouldn't no bolshiveks. Anastasia would chase them off. ",Anastasia giggled.

"HAHA and if Boris was it charge Lenin would never have returned from Germany. He would have his head in the sand. ",Boris said.

Anastasia laughed and giggled. Boris laughed as well.

"Come here you little shvibzik. ",Boris said as he wrapped his arm around Anastasia and pulled her close.

Maria moved closer to Ivan while Olga nad Tatiana huddled together. Anastasia and her sisters had uncrossed their legs as they no longer feared the men who saved them. They saw lights in the disance and as they got closer they saw people and tents. Boris brough the truck to a stop inside the camp. He and Anastasia got out of the front while the others climbed out of the back. People rush in to see who has come.

"What happened to those girls? Did someone hurt them. ",Dimitri asked.

"These are the Grand Duchesses Olga,Tatiana,Maria,and Anastasia. We saved them from an execution squad. ",Boris explained.

"It is them. I used to work at Alexandar Palace and I would recongize them anywhere. ",Dennis said.

"They are beautiful even the way they are now especially Olga . ",Dennis said.

"Olga! Anastasia is the most beautiful. The others are too snooty to be take seriously. ",Anastasia said laughing.

"Why you little inp! ",Tatiana replied.

"Anastasia should be Empress of Russia. Anastasia make boshiveks go away. ",Anastasia said as she ran around giggling and laughing. As she ran her coat fell off leaving her naked. Anastasia didn't seem to care at all.

"Nastenka please put something on. ",Tatiana ordered.

Anastasia didn't respond to her. THen someone put a blanket around her. Soon all the girls had blankets wrapped around therir bodies with only their shoulders and legs exposed. People were searching everywhere for clothes for them.

"Thanks for saving us. ",Maria sakd.

"No thanks you know we couldn't let them destroy such beauty. ",Ivan said.

"What would you have done if you found us dead back there?",Olga asked.

"We would have buried you as you are and would not have allowed the others to pour acid and burn you. ',Boris answered.

"Why did they want to kill us? We didn't want to rule anymore. We just want to live our lives. ",Tatiana screamed.

"The Boshiveks hearts are full of evil. They want power and will do anything to get it even kill innocent children and women. They see us as nothing but spoiled ,snooby Grand Duchesses who don't care about anything but themselves. ",Anastasia anaswered.

"They don't even care that Tania and I served as nurses on the front line or that any of use visited the people from time to time. They are blinded by lies and hate. ",Olga said.

They went to bed in a tent assigned to them by the white commanders. Once again they slept on cots. The next they tried on dresses brought to them by various people. Most didn't fit and they couldn't find matching undergarments either. They wear robes when they didn't have anything else to wear. Boris and Ivan were off talking to the white leaders trying to figure out a plan for the girls.

"We need to get them out of here as soon as possible after we take Ekaterinburg. ",the commander said.

"We should move them now before the reds come looking for them. ",Boris said.

"We can't risk it besides once we have Ekaterinburg we will have access to the railroad. ",the commander continued.

The girls slept in the nude due to not having found nightgowns that fit down and also wanting to be able to dress in a hurry if case they had to leave quickly. One time Anastasia lay face down on her cot with her arms folded across her chest and was looking up when Boris took her picture. They all laughed at it and some people thought she looked sweet and some thought she looked sexy. Severa; daus later came news they had been waiting for. Ekaterinburg had fallen. They returned to the Ipatiev House to find all of their stuff still there. The girls once again dressed in simple maids gowns. They also had to return to the cellar now with blood on the walls to help with the investigation. The girls could not stand the sight of the blood but got used to it.

"Did you catch the commandant Yurovsky?", Boris asked.

"No he and most of the execution squad got away. ",the white commander said.

Boom! A shell explodes nearby.

"The reds are shelling Ekaterinburg!",Ivan screams.

"Move the girls downstairs! It's for their safety. ",the white commander said.

The girls had to sleep in the same cellar where they were nearly killed.

Boris and Ivan slept on the floor beside them.

"This place is creepy because we nearly died here. ",Olga groaned.

"I feel closer to mom and dad and Alexi here. ",Anastasia said.

"So do I Nastenka.",added Maria.

They prayed and saw the image of their parents and brother watching them. Their parents then told them that they would be with them everywhere the girls went. Next day they boarded a train to take them back to Tsarskoe Selo The girls cots had been placed in a baggage car surrounded by crates and bags so they could be hidden if the train was stopped by Boshiveks. Boris and Ivan stood guard watching over the Grand Duchesses. After they arrived in Tsarskoe Selo they returned to Alexander Palace. Everything was as they had left it. The girls had been restored as Grand Duchesses of Russia and were made asolute rulers sharing power with each other. They put white flowing gowns with gold borders ,red sashes ,and pink Kokoshniks lined with diamonds.

Anastasia saw Boris crying when he saw how beautiful she was.

"What is wrong Boris? ",Anastasia asked.

As Boris looked up at her he pulled his hands out of his pocket and something fell on to the floor. Anastasia picked it up.

"I took that picture of myself in 1911. How did you get it? ",Anastasia said.

"I asked for it year ago. I was a guard at this palce from 1914-1915 then I joined the Boshiveks lured away by the empty promises of Lenin. I was wrong. ",Boris said.

"I carried that with me everywhere even to the house of special purpose. ",Boris continued.

"Why? ",Anastasia asked.

"It was a reminder of what I left behind. It was the reason I could not kill you. ",Boris said.

"I fell in love with you. ",Boris said.

"That is so sweet. Boris I have started falling for you as well. ",Anastasia said.

"Your a grand duchess again and proably already betrothed to some prince or duke. ",Boris said.

"No I again not and neither are my sisters. Papa didn't care who we married as long as we were happy. ',Anastasia answered.

They headed into the ballroom where Ivan and the other girls were waiting. Anastasia and Boris both had tears in their eyes.

"What is wrong with you guys? ",Tatiana asked.

"Boris is in love with me that's why he couldn't kill me in the cellar. ",Anastasia said softly.

"IVan is the same way about Maria. Maybe we can do something about this. Tania ,Nastenka, Mashka come here.'.Olga said.

THe girls huddled in a group. Then they turned around and approached the men.

"Because of your bravey and the fact that you saved us we now grant you the title of Duke of Michovniah and Duke of Demekov. ",The girls said together.

"Boris will you dance with me?",Anastasia asked.

"Ivan will you dance with me?",Maria asked.

"Yes I will. ",both BOris and Ivan answered.

They all danced together that night happy to be together.

The girls decided to make it up to the men who saved them. At Anastasia's suggestion they posed for a photo wearing nothing but pink Kokoshniks with diamonds and red orders across their shoulders with their arms up yellingg "Thank you." The men loved it and each got the only copies of it.

Two years passed Lenin and his cronies were arrested ,found guilty of crimes against the state , and executed. Most of the men who wre involved in the execution of the Romanovs were also brought to justice. This did not stop the boshiveks. The reds held large pieces of Russia in the southwest and were still putting up a fight with the whites. The men who saved the Grand Duchesses and the girls grow close.

Anastasia and Boris were walking through the garden.

"Boris where is your family? ",Anastasia asked.

"My parents died of starvtion during the war and my sisters were killed when the reds shelled our village believing their were whites hiding there. ",Boris explained.

"How sad. Just like us losing our parents. ",Anastasia answered.

"When I heard about my sisters I began to lose faith in the Boshiveks then I got assigned to guard you. ",Boris said.

"I still fear the reds will try to hurt us again. ",Boris said.

"I fear them to. Even with all our reforms they still want rule all of Russia and get rid of us. ",Anastasia said.

"Please protect me Boris forever. ",Anastasia said.

"I will my Romanov Flower. "Boris said.

"Ivan and Maria are engaged! ",Tatiana came screaming.

Boris and Anastasia turned to her.

'We are happy for them.",they both said.

The following year Maria and Ivan were married. Olga and Tatiana were her brides maids and Anastasia was the flower girl.

Boris held something in his hand as he approached Anastasia. Boris held out his hand holding a ring.

"Please Anastasia I wish to protect you to the end of time. Will you marry me? ",Boris asked.

"Yes as long as I can protect you. ",Anastsia answered.

They were married a year later. Boris picked up Anastasia and twirled her around at the reception that night.

That night as they got ready for bed Boris waited for Anastasia as she undressed.

"Ta da!",Anastasia said as she turned around to face Boris.

"Wait. I can't do it. It's not right for me to take it away.",Boris said.

Anastasia stood covering her midsection between her legs.

"You mean my viriginity? Why?",Anastasia asked.

"Why should I? Maybe it I am gentle. It doesn't seem right to me. ",Boris said.

"I want you to keep it no matter what happens tonight. ",Boris said.

"How can I keep it? ",Anastasia asked.

"I know I take a picture of you standing over there. ",Boris said.

Anastasia posed with her hand on a chair standing naked while Boris took her picture.

"We will call it Anastasia the eternal virgin. ",Boris said.

"I argee. ",Anastasia replied.

Boris lied down in bed waiting for Anastasia.

"What ever happens tonight you will always be a virgin to me Anastasia and will always have innocence and beauty. ",Boris said.

No sooner did Anastasis climb on to Boris and became conjoined then they both started laughing.

"Your tickling me. He. He.",Anastasia giggled.

"Your tickling me. He. He.",Boris giggled.

They laughed so much they fell sleep together with Anastasia lying on Boris.

They always refered to it as tickling and nothing else.

"Well I had Ivan do the same thing for me on our wedding night before we got busy. ",Maria said.

They seemed to come with ways to have fun with it.

One night they pretended they were back at the Ipatiev house. Anastasia would dress in simple maid's gowns and Boris would have to search her. Boris would order her to take off her undergarments and then the tickling would start. There were a couple of times that Anastasia had been dressed in all her finery and did the same thing as before.

Boris laughed as she wore her finery while tickling. "I am the first to do it with a Grand Duchess! HA HA. ",Boris laughed.

All their fun had kept them more passionate then other people.

Still fear lingered on in all of them. Boris had recommended they all be trained in self defense.

Maria and Ivan had four children Ivan,Alexandra named after her mother, Vasiliasa,and Natalia.

Boris and Anastasia had five kids Olga, Tatiana, Maria,Anastasia ,and Alexi. There had been a lot of tickling goiing on. Everyone called the girls little OTMA. Anastasia had put her own Maria and Anastasia in her old room and their older sisters in her old sisters room. They were all jokesters alike.

They had all their kids trained in self defense.

As Anastasia climbed into bed she lay on her side next to Boris who had his hand around her bare skin and her hand around his.

"Goodnight my virigin ",Boris said.

the end.


End file.
